leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Drache
Der Drache ist ein neutrales Monster in der . Drachen erscheinen in der Drachengrube, welche sich im unteren Teil des Schlachtfeldes nahe des Flusses befindet. Es gibt fünf verschiedene Versionen des Drachen: * vier Elementardrachen: , , und * Die Elementardrachen gewähren den permanenten Effekt an das Team, welches sie besiegt hat. Jeder besiegte Elementardrache steigert diesen Effekt speziell, wobei die Art der Verbesserung, die hierdurch gewährt wird, von der Art des Drachen und die Stärke des jeweiligen Effekts von der Anzahl besiegter Drachen dieser Art abhängt. Das Töten des gewährt dem Team, welches den Drachen getötet hat, den temporären Effekt . Alle Drachen haben ein Level zwischen 6 und 18, alle ihre Angriffe sind Fernkampfangriffe. Drachenarten Bergdrache= |cs = 4 |hp = / |damage = 150 |as = |range = 500 |armor = 41 + |magicresist = 50 + |ms = 330 |spawntime = 5:00 |location = DragonLocation.png }} Bergdrachen sind sehr widerstandsfähig. Sie greifen mit langsamen, aber starken Attacken an und verursachen Flächenschaden. Sie haben mehr |armor}} und |mr}} als andere Elementardrachen, verursachen allerdings weniger Schaden. |-|Höllendrache= |cs = 4 |hp = / |damage = 100 |as = |range = 500 |armor = 21 + |mr = 30 + |ms = 330 |spawntime = 5:00 |location = DragonLocation.png }} Höllendrachen verursachen hohen Flächenschaden, wenn sie angreifen. Man könnte sie als die typischste Art des Drachen sehen. |-|Wolkendrache= |cs = 4 |hp = / |damage = 50 |as = |range = 500 |armor = 21 + |mr = 30 + |ms = 330 |spawntime = 5:00 |location = DragonLocation.png }} Wolkendrachen sind die wendigsten Drachen; sie haben das höchste Lauftempo und die höchste Angriffsgeschwindigkeit. Sie verursachen hohen Schaden an einzelnen Zielen und können Angreifer besser verfolgen als andere Drachen. |-|Meeresdrache= und dessen Lauftempo für 2 Sekunden um 30% reduziert. |level = 6-15 |gold = 25 |exp = |cs = 4 |hp = / |damage = 100 |as = |range = 500 |armor = 21 + |mr = 30 + |ms = 500 |spawntime = 5:00 |location = DragonLocation.png }} Meeresdrachen ihre Ziele für 2 Sekunden um 30 %, wenn, wenn sie angreifen. |-|Ahnendrache= . |level = 6-15 |gold = 250 (Global) + 100 |exp = |cs = 4 |hp = 6400 + 180 pro Minute, bevor er erscheint |healthregen = 250 |damage = 150 |as = |range = 500 |armor = 120 + |mr = 70 + |ms = 330 |spawntime = Erscheint jedes Mal, sobald ein Team ihren 4. Drachen getötet hat |respawntime = 6:00 |location = DragonLocation.png }} Ahnendrachen sind sehr viel mächtiger als die Elementardrachen. Sie haben mehr Lebenspunkte, höhere Resistenzen und greifen mit stärkeren Attacken an. Um einen Ahnendrachen zu bezwingen, bedarf es für gewöhnlich mehrerer Champions. |-|Drache (Historisch)= * Vor Patch V6.9, the Dragon was a unique monster. |range = 500 |armor = 21 + |magicresist = 30 + |ms = 330 |spawntime = 2:30 |respawntime = 6:00 }} Drachen gehören zu den stärksten neutralen Monstern in der . Einen Drachen zu töten gewährt dem Team eine Steigerung des Effekts . Die Stufe des Drachen reicht von 6 bis 18. Hintergrund Der Geruch des Chaos füttert die Flammen im Herzen des Drachen. Zu diesem vom Krieg gezeichneten Land hingezogen, brütet eines der mächtigsten Wesen nun in der Kluft der Beschwörer und wartet nur darauf, dass ein neuer großer Krieg ausbricht. An alle, die diese uralte Kreatur wecken wollen, seid gewarnt: Seine scharfen Zähne und sein vernichtender Atem wurden bereits häufiger von den tapfersten Champions aller Zeiten herausgefordert, und trotzdem ist er es, der noch immer die Luft der Kluft atmet. Spielmechanik Im Kampf * Wenn ein Drache zu kämpfen beginnt, hebt er kurz ab und alle ihm nahen Einheiten zurück. Dies kann nicht durch blockiert werden, aber Effekte, die gegen Massenkontrolle immun machen, wehren dies ab (z.B. , , ). * Drachen besitzen |armor}}. * Normale Angriffe von Drachen verursachen in der Höhe von . Diese Angriffe werden als Fähigkeiten gewertet, wodurch sie Effekte umgehen, die normale Angriffe blockieren (z.B. ) oder dessen Schaden reduzieren (z.B. ). Zudem können sie durch blockiert werden. * Alle Drachen haben die einzigartige Passive namens "Widerstandsfähige Haut", die sie gegen kampfunfähig machende Debuffs immun macht. * Jeder Elementardrache besitzt die einzigartige Passive , der ihm pro Drache, den das Team des Angreifers getötet hat, 20 % erhöhten Schaden und 7 % Schadensverringerung gegen Champions verleiht. * Falls das Team, das den Drachen bezwingt, ein niedrigeres Durchschnittslevel hat als das Gegnerteam, gewährt ein Drache pro durchschnittliche Stufendifferenz. ** Die zusätzliche Erfahrung ist für die stufenniedrigsten Teammitglieder deutlich erhöht, mit einem Wert von + 15 % pro Anzahl an Stufen niedriger als der Drache (maximal 200%). Erscheinen * Ab 5:00 im Spiel erscheint ein zufälliger Elementardrache ( ). * 5 Minuten, nachdem der erste Drache getötet wurde, erscheint zufällig ein weiterer Elementardrache eines anderen Elements als der erste. * Nachdem der zweite Drache getötet wurde, wird ein Element, das sich von denen der ersten beiden Drachen unterscheidet, gewählt und die Kluft verändert sich basierend auf diesem Drachen. Von da an erscheinen nur noch Drachen dieses Elements. * 5 Minuten, nachdem der letzte Drache getötet wurde, erscheint ein Elementardrache des Elements der Kluft. Dies wiederholt sich so lange, bis ein Team ihren vierten Drachen erledigt hat. * Sobald ein Team ihren vierten Drachen getötet hat: ** werden die restlichen Elementarverbesserungen gesperrt. ** Ab jetzt erscheinen 6 Minuten nach Tötung des letzten Drachen nur noch . Den nächsten Drache, der erscheint, kann man an den Runen im Drachenlager und neben dem Countdown im Menü erkennen. Elementarkluft * Der dritte Drache transformiert die Kluft, bevor er erscheint, und das Element dieses Drachen ist die einzige Elementardrachenart, die noch erscheinen kann. Die Transformation der Kluft tritt immer am Drachenlager sowie an den Lagern der Verstärkungsmonster. ** Die Berge erheben sich. In jedem Dschungel-Quadranten brechen neue Felsformationen hervor. Vor dem Drachenhort entsteht eine Felsformation. ** Der Höllendrache bringt Verwüstung. Das hohe Gras, das dem blauen und dem roten Buff am nächsten ist, verbrennt. Dadurch entstehen neue Pfade, die durch die Lager des roten und des blauen Buffs führen. Der Eingang zum Drachenhort vergrößert sich. ** Der Meeresdrache bringt Leben. Die größeren Flächen von hohem Gras im Dschungel breiten sich aus und in der Nähe des Buff-Lagers erscheinen neue . Überall im Dschungel sammelt sich das Wasser jetzt in Pfützen, denn das sieht schöner aus (es sei denn, du bist die oder du hast gerade die -Rune aktiviert). Am Drachenhort wächst jetzt neues hohes Gras. ** Der Wolkendrache bringt Wind. Auf den Pfaden um den blauen und roten Buff herum gewähren Luftströme allen, die sich darin befinden, erhöhtes |ms}}. Auch der Drachenhort wird zum beschleunigenden Windkanal. Trivia * Minikarte und Timer werden den Elementartyp des jeweils nächsten Drachen anzeigen. Außerdem kündigt eine glühende Rune innerhalb der Drachengrube an, welcher Drache als nächstes erscheinen wird (diese Runen sind auch durch den Nebel des Krieges sichtbar). * Der Drache ist das einzige neutrale Monster im Spiel, dessen Rüstung und Magieresistenz über Level 9 hinaus skalieren. * Ist der Drache erschienen, ruht er in der Drachengrube. Begibt sich ein Champion in die Grube, erhebt sich der Drache und brüllt, ohne dass jemand angreift. * Elementardrachen gibt es erst seit Mitte der sechsten Saison. ** In den Anfängen des Spiels war der Drache ein einzigartiges Monster, das jedem Teammitglied bloß Gold gewährte, wenn man es bezwang. ** Von der vierten bis zur sechsten Saison gab es einen Drachen, durch dessen Tötung man den Buff "Drachenbezwinger" erhielt. Dieser Buff gewährte verschiedene Verbesserungen, je nach Anzahl der Drachentötungen. Media Musik= thumb|center|600 px ;Weitere Musik World Championship 2018 (ft. HEALTH) Login Screen - League of Legends| |-|Gallerie= Drache Konzept 01.jpg|Drache Konzept Drache Model.jpg|Drachenmodell Drache Alle Render.png|Alle Drachenmodelle Kluft der Beschwörer Update Drache.png|Drache Update Konzept 1 Kluft der Beschwörer Update Drache farbig.png|Drache Update Konzept 2 Drache Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Drache Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Cesar Rosolino) Drache Konzept.jpg|Markt, welcher von einem Drachen angegriffen wird Höllendrache Model 01.jpg|Höllendrache Modell (vom Riot-Künstlers DracheFly Studio) Mal des Ahnendrachen screenshot.png|Champion with the 'Mal des Ahnendrachen' buff Worlds 2017 Konzept 01.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Drache Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Keita Okada) Worlds 2017 Konzept 02.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Drache Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Keita Okada) Worlds 2017 Konzept 03.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Drache Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2017 Konzept 04.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Drache Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2017 Konzept 05.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Drache Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2017 Konzept 06.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Drache Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2017 Konzept 07.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Drache Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2017 Konzept 08.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Drache Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Ahnendrache Model 01.jpg|Ahnendrache Modell 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Francis Tneh) Ahnendrache Model 02.jpg|Ahnendrache Modell 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Francis Tneh) Ahnendrache Model 03.jpg|Ahnendrache Modell 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Francis Tneh) Ahnendrache Model 04.jpg|Ahnendrache Modell 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Shawn Kok) Ahnendrache Model 05.jpg|Ahnendrache Modell 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Shawn Kok) Ahnendrache Model 06.jpg|Ahnendrache Modell 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Shawn Kok) Ahnendrache Model 07.jpg|Ahnendrache Modell 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Shawn Kok) |-|Beschwörersymbole= Versionsgeschichte vollständige Versionsgeschichte siehe im englischen Wiki: *Patchhistorie des Drachen 6 Minuten ⇒ 5 Minuten * 8 Minuten ⇒ 6 Minuten * 2:30 ⇒ 5:00 * 6 Minuten ⇒ 5 Minuten * 25 ⇒ 100 * 75-300 (Stufe 1-18) ⇒ 150–330 (Stufe 1–18) }} en:Dragon es:Dragón fr:Dragon pl:Smok pt-br:Dragão ru:Дракон zh:Dragon Kategorie:Episches Monster Kategorie:Kluft der Beschwörer Monster Kategorie:Kluft der Beschwörer Verbesserung